


[VID] Battle Without Honor or Humanity

by JetpackMonkey



Category: Danger 5
Genre: Action, Air combat, Airplanes, Anthropomorphic dog, Canon Character of Color, Canon Dialogue, Captivity, Comedy, Daikaiju, Dancing daikaiju, Dinosaur gladiators, Embedded Video, Ensemble Cast, Espionage, Explosions, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2013, Finger guns, Firebreathing, Gen, Giant Robots, Girls with Guns, Instrumental, Nazi Apemen, Nazi dinosaur gladiators, Nazi dinosaurs, Nazis, Not Serious, Not Ultraman but someone like him, Nuns, Obvious shark suit, Over the Top, Parody, Piano-playing bear, Ping-Pong, Punching, Sharks, Shooting Guns, Shooting someone through the phone line, Smoking, Spy parody, Submarines, Tanks, Teamwork, Video, World War II by Way of the 1960s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And as always, kill Hitler!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Battle Without Honor or Humanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekingferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/gifts).



**Song:** Tomoyasu Hotei - Battle Without Honor or Humanity  
 **Source:** Danger 5  
 **Length:** 2:06

Password:  **pianobear**

[D5 BWHOH](http://vimeo.com/85480412) from [Jetpack Monkey](http://vimeo.com/user2685748) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> More extensive notes (and a future download) available on [my Dreamwidth journal](http://jetpack-monkey.dreamwidth.org/489979.html).


End file.
